The legend of Dinobot
by TheUnknown325
Summary: The story of Dinobot's sacrifice as told by the prehistoric humans after "code of hero"--beast wars era, one shot


The legend of Dinobot

A/N This is the tale of Dinobot as it retold by the prehistoric humans after he dies saving them from the predacons. In "Code of Hero"

A/N by the way any transformer fan that hasn't needs to see Beast Wars NOW!!!

"Come children of the tribe, it is time you heard the origin of our war hammer and the savior of our people." The shaman said his face hidden by the sparks of the flame.

"We never knew his name, he spoke in a tongue we never knew, but all that is for certain he was the champion of the beasts and the hero of the sky gods."

The children became excited and restless to hear the tale of their hero.

The shaman went on, "In the time where we all lived in one tribe in the valley, towards the end of the gods stay on our world we saw the demon king ( A/N Megatron) wander through our valley. He paid no respect to the land and showed no honor to us, the keepers of the land."

The children recoiled fear from the mention of the demon king.

"Then without any remorse he commanded his clawed demon ( A/N rampage) to burn the mountain that we had known for as long as we could remember. In a flash of smoke and flame the mountain was a lifeless wasteland."

The children could still remember the demon kings flame as if it still burned on their backs.

"The demon laughed and rejoiced at the death he had wrought and soon his minions were with him. The buzzer, ( A/N waspinator) the two-headed monster, ( A/N quikstrike) the poisonous witch, ( A/N black arachnia) and the grinning fire demon that followed his master's beck and call. ( A/N Inferno)

The children cried out in terror at the mention of the fire demon, his laugh still haunted the young ones dreams.

"At his word the demons reined fire and doom on our home. There fires killed many and there lightning metal wounded even more. The red sky mirrored the spilt blood of our people"

The children howled in sadness

"Then from the sky our hero the warrior god fell from the sky his blade in hand. With ease the fire demon met his doom, yet our hero lost his blade, and the witch began using her lightning metal on him. With ease the warrior picked up the demons burner and burned the witch, and burned the fire demon."

The children cheered at the destruction of the fire bringer.

"He proceeded to the lower ground and crushed the buzzer, and used the buzzers broken body against the claw demon's fire."

The children laughed at the mention of the buzzer's demise.

"The warrior stood wounded and weary of battle, his once shining armor now scarred and his helmet bent. Then from the raging fires came the two-headed monster. He fought with no honor, burning him and putting him in more pain. Then with what little strength the warrior god had left he channeled the fire of his eyes into the evil monster, leaving him for dead."

The children listened with amazement and wonder.

"The god stood triumphant at his victory of the monsters of the pit. Then their king faced the warrior himself. He even captured our chieftain, and proceeded to beat our hero to an edge of his life. Then our mother nature gave the god a tool, the branch of a fallen tree. The warrior attempted to hurt the demon but he failed, the tree was too weak. But the gods smiled on our hero and gave the warrior a stone. With the stone and the branch he made the war hammer!" the shaman knew the children were expecting a complete victory and it made him sad to continue.

"With the hammer he separated the Demon king from his power, a golden wheel of the gods. And the warrior's brothers banished the demon king from the valley. Then deep from within, the warrior howled a horse roar of challenge to the demons and destroyed the demon kings power with the fire of his eyes. His fellow gods bid him farewell and he drifted off into the next realm, a hero, and in his wake he left us his hammer. Now his guardian star guides us, even now in the code of the hero."


End file.
